Counting Stars
by Lilacstream99
Summary: When Spottedleaf's soul regenerates into Dapplekit, she is given a prophecy that will determine the fate of the clans, but will anyone listen? My first fanfic. I hope you like!
1. Prolouge

PROLOUGE

In the dead of night, during the cold of leafbare, the Thunderclan camp was alive. Cats were pacing and murmuring to each other worriedly, casting looks to the nursery almost constantly. Something was happening in there.

In the nursery, a gray she-cat lie on a bed of moss, her belly swollen with kits. She moaned in pain. "Jayfeather…"

A blind gray tabby tom rushed into the den. "Don't worry, Dovewing," he comforted, "the kits will be here soon, and it will all be over."

Dovewing's only reply was a gasp of pain, and her kitting began. Jayfeather shoved a stick in her mouth, whispering at her to bite when the pain comes, then positioned his paws on her belly.

Jayfeather heard the stick splinter, and the first kit slid out. He sniffed it. "A she-cat," he proclaimed, but when he sniffed again, he noticed another smell. Something familiar. Something like…

_No, _Jayfeather thought sternly to himself, _she's gone. Gone._

The snapping of dovewings stick brought his mind back the kitting, and a second kit was born.

"A she-cat and a tom. Congratulations, Dovewing," he congratulated, right when a gray tom with black stripes poked his head in.

"Can I come in now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, Bumblestripe," Jayfeather replied impatiently, and turned to leave.

As he left, though, another scent of the little kit wafted to his nose. _There was no denying it_, Jayfeather thought. _That smell belonged to Spottedleaf!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All was dark, then all was light.

Dapplekit blinked her eyes, and squinted at the light. She looked around are her surroundings. _That gray she-cat must be my mom, _she thought to herself, _and that is Mudkit!_

She stumbled over to her brother. "Mudkit! Mudkit, wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Mudkit turned over, and blinked his eyes not unlike she did a minute before. "Dapplekit! Wow, I pictured you totally different! Come on, let's wake up Dovewing." He then climbed up to his feet and leaped towards their mother.

Dapplekit giggled and followed him, trying her best to mimick his funny walk. She was so distracted with her leaps that she crashed into Mudkit, who had suddenly stopped.

"Shhhh," he whispered, "we're going to attack!"

Dapplekit crouched, playing along, and when Mudkit flicked his tail, she leaped at Dovewing and began kneading her fur with her sharp claws, Mudkit close behind.

Dovewing sat up. "Aah, help, I'm under attack!" she purred jokingly.

Dapplekit slid off of her mother. "Mom, can we go outside?"

Mudkit jumped down and joined her. "Yes, can we? Can we PLEASE?

Dovewing purred. "Alright little ones," she replied, "you can go out. Just stay in camp and don't let the big kitties step on you. I'll be watching."

Happy, Dapplekit skipped out of the nursery. "Come on Mudki…" She cut off when a huge gray tom with black striped appeared in front of her. "Bumblestripe!" she squealed, launching herself at her father. Mudkit appeared behind her and beamed at his dad.

Bumblestripe looked proudly at his kits.

"Look who opened their eyes! Im so proud of you, my kits!" He then began to fondly lick Dapplekit and Mudkit"s heads. Dapplekit lapped up the attention, but Mudkit squirmed away.

"Stop Dad. I'm too old for that now. I'm going to play with Snowkit," he proclaimed, running towards Brightheart's kits. Bumblestripe looked at Dapplekit, but she just shrugged.

Bumblestripe wandered into the nursery to see Dovewing, while Dapplekit decided to look around. She came across a puddle and gazed in. _So this is what I look like,_ she thought, staring at the tortoiseshell looking up at her.

Bored with her reflection, she wandered towards the medicine cat's den. On her way there, she saw Cinderheart, her belly beginning to swell with kits, with her mate, Lionblaze. Dapplekit walked over to hear what they were saying.

Lionblaze glanced at Cinderheart. "How long do you think until the kits arrive?" he asked.

Dapplekit squinted at her, and without thinking, said, "Two moons."

Lionblaze and Cinderpelt turned in surprise. Lionblaze narrowed his eyes, trying to determine wheter she was joking or not. However, Cinderheart purred. "Ok Dapplekit. I'll be ready," she meowed, and turned for the nursery.

"Wait," Lionblaze stopped her, "we should still check with Jayfeather."

Cinderheart shrugged and followed him to the medicine den. Dapplekit followed curiously, trying to swallow the embarrassment of the previous moment.

When Cinderheart asked Jayfeather when the kits would arrive, approximately, he sniffed her stomach. He sat there, cloudy eyes contemplating, until he stood up and proclaimed, "Two moons."

Lionblaze and Cinderheart turned and stared at Dapplekit. She gulped. What did all this mean?


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Dapplekit stumbled away in a daze. She hadn't even meant to speak, and yet the words came out. Two moons. Dapplekit shook her head. How did I know that? What is wrong with me?_

_She kept walking until she reached Mudkit and Snowkit playing. _

_"Hey," Snowkit asked, "is it true you knew how long Cinderheart had until her kits arrived? It lookes like we have a new medicine cat already!"_

_Dapplekit tried to hiss, but her failed attempt only made Snowkit laugh. She didn't want to be a medicine cat! Well, sure, the theory interested her, and she loved the smell of the herbs, but Dapplekit wanted to fight, and hunt, and have kits. Medicine cats couldn't have kits._

_Dapplekit heard another voice giggling, and she turned to see Mudkit. She felt herself beginning to cry, and strained to blink back the tears._

_Mudkit stopped laughing abruptly. "Oh Dapplekit, I'm sorr..."_

_But Dapplekit was already running away._

_OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoo_

_The sun started to set, and Dapplekit trudged back to the nursery, to Dovewing's calls. When she entered the nursery, Dovewing had already curled up with Mudkit in their nest. As she walked towards the nest, snowpaw suddenly sat up on Brightheart's nest._

_"I thought medicine cats slept by themselves. Go to your own nest."_

_Dapplekit looked at Dovewing for help, but she was already fast asleep._

_Discouraged, she stumbled to the nest closest to the entrance, and stared up at the stars. Maybe if I count them, everything will be ok._

_1.. 2, 3, 4... 5, 6... 7..._


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dapplekit woke up and stretched. She glanced around the nursery. It was much emptier with Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw became apprentices. Now it was only her, Mudkit, Dovewing, and Cinderheart. She sat and looked around to see Mudkit plodding towards her.

"Finally, your awake!" He exclaimed, but Dapplekit only narrowed her eyes and turned away. Hurt flashed through her eyes.

"Oh, come on Dapplekit. You've been giving me the cold shoulder for two moons now. I'm not a good hisser either, for StarClan's sake. Look, see. His-ss-s-sss-ss-hic!" He ended with a hiccup, which sent him falling on his tail.

Dapplekit couldn't help it. She giggled. It was funny. She went from giggle to full throated laugh. She laughed so hard, she got the hiccups.

Mudkit looked up, surprised, then began to laugh with her, both being interrupted by hiccups every few seconds.

All the commotion woke Dovewing and Cinderheart. They both purred when they saw the kits getting along together.

"I'm so glad to see my babies getting along again," Dovewing mewed happily. "Come along kits, I think it's time you had your first taste of mouse."

Dapplekit looked at her brother, happy that they had made up, and skipped after her mother.

Suddenly, a heart stopping wail sounded behing them. The three exiting the nursery whirled around to see Cinderheart collapsed on the ground, moaning.

"Her kitting has begun!" Dovewing cried. "Get Jayfeather, Dapplekit! Immediately!"

Shocked, Dapplekit turned and ran as fas as her small little legs could carry her. She hurdled into the medicine den. "Jayfeather! Cinderheart has begun her kitting!"

But only Briarlight was there. "Dapplekit! Jayfeather's out collecting herbs!" Dapplekit spun around and ran towards the entrance. "Dapplekit!" Briarlight called after her. "You can't leave camp!"

But Dapplekit was already gone.

OOoOoOOOoOoOoO

Dapplekit ran hard and fast, trying to think. If I were Jayfeather, where would I go?

To his garden!

She sped in the direction of the abandoned twoleg nest. Later, she couldn't explain how she knew where to go, or even how she knew about the garden, but she made it just in time to see Jayfeather there.

He turned at the scent of her. "Dapplekit! What are you doing out of...?"

Dapplekit cut him off, gasping. "Cinderheart... is... kitting!"

"Oh no," Jayfeather moaned. "Why did I leave camp?"

He then zoomed towards camp, Dapplekit struggling to catch up.

When she arrived, Jayfeather was already caring for Cinderheart, and Dovewing, Mudkit, and Lionblaze were anxiously waiting outside. When Dapplekit tried to push her way inside, Dovewing cut her off.

"But I want to watch!" she wailed, but Dovewing gave her a stern look, and she sat down, head hanging.

After what seemed an eternity, Jayfeather stuck his head out. "You can come in now! It's over. Two she-cats and a tom."

Everyone shuffled inside to see. Dapplekit squeezed through to get close, and saw three little bundles up against Cinderheart.

"What are their names?" Lionblaze breathed.

Cinderheart looked down, nosing the kits one by one. "Applekit," she said, nosing the ginger she-cat, "Graykit," nosing the gray she-cat, "and Blackkit," nosing the black tom.

Dapplekit's gaze softened, and she looked at the three newcomers warmly. Everything will be alright.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"From this moment until the moment you become a warrior, you will be known as Dapplepaw." Bramblestar proclaimed. He leaned forward to press his nose against her forehead, and she excitedly licked his shoulder respectfully. Dapplepaw could see Applekit beaming at her, sending waves of inspiration. Dapplepaw winked at her best friend, and she winked back.

"Your mentor will be Ivypool," Bramblestar continued. "Teach Dapplepaw all you know."

Dapplepaw's heart skipped a beat. Ivypool! She is awesome! She spied at the Dark Forest!

I wish I can be that brave, she thought.

Dapplepaw skipped towards Ivypool happily. She was glad to see the warmth in her mentor's gaze. On her way there, she passed Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw.

"Are you sure you don't want to be Jayfeather's apprentice, medicine cat?" Snowpaw sneered. Dapplepaw hung her head and rushed towards Ivypool.

She sat shamefully by her mentor, her head turned away, when she felt a gentle grooming on her head.

She turned. Ivypool stopped grooming her head and stared at her. "Don't let them tease you like that," she whispered. "You are a strong girl, Dapplepaw."

Dapplepaw brightened at the praise, and sat with her head up as she watched her brother's apprenticeship.

Afterwards, Mudpaw approached with his mentor, Foxleap. "Are we going outside?" he asked.

Ivypool responded, "yes, it's time to see the territory for yourselves. That is, for Mudpaw to see it, since Dapplepaw has already done that.

Dapplepaw suddenly burned with shame. Even though her trip out of camp had saved Applekit, Graykit, Blackkit, and even Cinderheart's life, but she still got in big, big trouble with Bramblestar. I was only trying to help, she thought sadly.

"Hey, it's ok," Ivypool comforted. "I thought you were very brave."

Dapplepaw's ears perked. Ivypool, the reason they beat the dark forest, thought she was brave?

"Ok, ok," Mudpaw interjected impatiently, "can we go now?"

Foxleap purred at his apprentice's enthusiasm. "Of course," he mewed.

The mentor's started off into the forest, Dapplepaw and her brother skipping behind.

OOoOoOOOOooOoOo

Dapplepaw plodded into camp, weary from her trek. Mudpaw turned towards the nursery, but Dapplepaw stopped him.

"We.. sleep... in the... YAWN.. apprentice den... now."

"Oh.. YAWN... right."

They both stumbled into the apprentice den and collapsed in two nests Amberpaw told them to use. She barely heard when Snowpaw scorned her for not being in the medicine den. Dapplepaw was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Just so you know, I don't own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.

Chapter 5

Dapplepaw was by a river. She sniffed around, looking for prey. Her nose twitched, and she detected the smell of vole. Dapplepaw couched, and leaped as the vole came into view. She landed on its soft body and killed it with one swift bite.

"Good catch."

Dapplepaw whirled around to see a fiery cat approaching.

"Firestar!" Dapplepaw gasped. 'Umm," she stumbled, at a loss for words. "You want to share?" she asked, nudging the vole.

"I'd be honored," Firestar purred, leaning to take a bite. Dapplepaw quickly bent down to do the same.

"So," Dapplepaw finally said, finding her voice, "I an guessing you didn't come here to share prey."

Firestar suddenly grew serious. "No," he mewed. "I know who you are, Dapplepaw, and your duties for the Clans are far from over. I have come to deliver one more prophecy."

Dapplepaw gulped. "Go on."

Firestar closed his eyes and began to recite. "_When the apple falls from the tree, the darkness will rise, and blow the Clans to the stars_. You have many obstacles ahead of you, Dapplepaw, and not just what I just foretold. The Dark Forest is angry, and only you can stop them." Firestar's voice faded as he disappeared.

"Wait!" Dapplepaw called, "don't go! I have so many questions!" But Firestar was gone.

OOoOoOOOOOoOoO

Dapplepaw awoke with a start. This dream meant something, she was sure if it.

I need to tell Jayfeather.

Dapplepaw scrambled out of her nest and raced to Jayfeather's den. She heard Ivypool calling to her, but she was going to fast to pay any mind. She just kept running.

She rushed into the medicine den. "Jayfeather, Jayfeather!" Jayfeather didn't turn around.

"I'm busy."

"But it's important!"

"It can wait!"

"No... it... CAN'T!"

Jayfeather spun around and snarled. "GO AWAY SPOTTEDLEAF!"

Dapplepaw stepped back, shocked. "Spottedleaf?"

Jayfeather relaxed and turned his back on her. "Never mind. Just.. just not now Dapplepaw."

Dapplepaw sadly plodded away. She knew this dream was significant, but nobody would listen.


	7. Chapter 6

div id="storytextp" class="storytextp" style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; padding: 0px 0.5em; -webkit-user-select: none;" align="center"  
div id="storytext" class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;"Chapter 6/div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;"Then it was here, Dapplepaw's first Gathering. She, Mudpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw skipped out of camp excitedly, leaving a grumpy Snowpaw behind./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""Ok, so first, we're going to introduce you to the other apprentices like Whiskerpaw, and Furzepaw, and Boulderpaw, and Hollowpaw, and Rushpaw, and..." Amberpaw rambled on, not noticing when Dapplepaw and Mudpaw pulled ahead, exchanging amused looks./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""So, what do you think it will be like?" Mudpaw whispered nervously into Dapplepaw's ear./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""I think we will have fun! Stop your worrying and come on!" The two apprentices raced across the log, almost falling in to the lake, and followed their clan onto the island. WindClan and RiverClan were already there, but ShadowClan was nowhere to be seen. As Bramblestar took his place in the tree, Amberpaw led Mudpaw and Dapplepaw to the other apprentices./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""Hi," a short RiverClan apprentice meowed, staring at Dapplepaw and her brother. "I'm Rushpaw! What's your name?"/div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""I'm Dapplepaw," Dapplepaw introduced, "and this is my brother, Mudpaw." She stared at Mudpaw, waiting for him to greet Rushpaw, but just stared at her./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""Hi," he whispered shyly. Dapplepaw rolled her eyes./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;"Dewpaw suddenly approached. "Hey, what's up guys?" her asked./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""Hey Dewpaw. Where's Snowpaw?"/div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""He couldn't come. It's a shame. He really wanted to see the medicine cat's first Gathering," he responded, motioning towards Dappplepaw./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""Medicine cat?"/div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""When she was a kit, she predicted the due date of Cinderheart's kits, and Jayfeather confirmed the exact same date! I'm surprised she's a warrior and not a medicine cat." The other apprentices laughed./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""That's so funny! She's a medicine cat! Medicine cat! Medicine cat!" Dapplepaw hung her head, trying to block out the noise, when ShadowClan marched into the clearing./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""Let the Gathering begin!" howled Bramblestar./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;"OOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoO/div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;"Dapplepaw walked wearily back to camp. The Gathering was rather uneventful, with the only important thing being the sickness ravaging through ShadowClan camp. Dapplepaw fell into her nest, exhausted./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""Some day, huh?" she yawned./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;""Yep," Mudpaw replied sleepily. He curled up in his nest and fell asleep./div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;"Dappplepaw was beginning to nod off, when a snarl came from behind her. "How was your Gathering, medicine cat? Did Jayfeather find you a comfy spot to sit?"/div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;"Dapplepaw hissed. "I'm as much as a warrior as you are."/div  
div class="storytext xcontrast_txt nocopy" style="max-height: 999999px; width: 877.625px; font-size: 1em; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 1.25; text-align: left;"Snowpaw only sneered. "You will never be a warrior. Medicine cat." He then turned around, going to sleep, leaving Dapplepaw alone with the thought that maybe she was meant to be a medicine cat after all./div  
/div  
div style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 11px; height: 5px;" /div 


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the support guys! You are all AWESOME!**

Chapter 7

The moons flew by, and soon there was only a moon until Dapplepaw's warrior ceremony, but the prophecy was still nagging at the back of her brain. She had tried to confront Jayfeather many times after he denied he the first time, but he always claimed to be busy.

Dapplepaw also couldn't stop thinking about what he had called her. Spottedleaf? Am I really Spottedleaf? But I heard she went into nonexistence or something. This makes no sense!

Dapplepaw shook her head, trying to clear these thoughts, when newly named apprentices Applepaw, Graypaw, and Blackpaw came skipping towards her.

"Dapplepaw, Dapplepaw, Dapplepaw!" Applepaw meowed excitedly. "Will you come on patrol with us? PLEEEEEAAASSSE?"

Graypaw looked down shyly. "It would be really nice," she whispered.

Dapplepaw shifted her paws. "I just came back from hunting patrol," she said uncomfortably.

Applepaw looked away, disappointed, and began to pad away with Blackpaw and Graypaw on her heels.

Dapplepaw sighed. "Fine," she called, "I'll ask Ivypool if we can go."

Applepaw whirled around and leaped at her friend. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best friend ever!"

Dapplepaw squirmed away from the young apprentice. "Remember, I have to ask Ivypool," she commented, and padded to where Ivypool was sharing tongues with her sister.

"Ivypool!" she called eagerly. "Can we go on patrol with Applepaw, Graypaw, and Blackpaw?"

Dovewing looked inquiring at her daughter. "My apprentice is going on patrol without me?" she asked glancing at Applepaw playing behind Dapplepaw. "Alright, Ivypool. Let's go." She then got onto her paws and walked towards the apprentices.

Mousewhisker and Rosepetal came towards the group. "Ok guys, let's go!" Rosepetal called excitedly, and the group went on their way.

OOoOoOoooOoOoOo

When Dapplepaw walked back into camp, she saw Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw standing in the middle of the clearing. Confused, she walked over.

"What are you doing?" she called to them.

"We passed our warrior assessment!" Amberpaw squealed like a kit. "Bramblestar's making us warriors!"

Snowpaw looked at Dapplepaw with mock pity in his eyes. "Too bad you will never be a warrior, medicine cat."

Dapplepaw hissed. "I'm as good a warrior as you!"

Snowpaw only jeered. "Oh yeah? I bet you can't prove it!" he scoffed.

Dapplepaw leaned forward, her eyes narrowing. "Bring it on."

**Yay, cliffhanger! It gives you the feeling that something bad is going to happen, doesn't it?**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As Dapplepaw began to follow Snowpaw through the forest, she began to have doubts. _This was the part of the forest closest to the twolegs,_ Dapplepaw thought to herself. She could hear a monster in the distance, and shivered to herself.

"Where are we going?" she asked Snowpaw.

"Not far," he replied. "After all, I can't miss my warrior ceremony."

Dapplepaw rolled her eyes, but continued on. The sound of the monster was coming closer.

"Snowpaw-"

"Ok, we're here. I want you to catch a squirrel."

Dapplepaw gasped. "But, that's near impossible! The monster must have scared all the prey off!"

Snowpaw jeered at her. "Are you too scared, medicine cat?"

"N-n-no! I'm not scared!" Dapplepaw gulped. She turned and trekked into the forest, the monster's rumble getting closer and closer.

Dapplepaw creeped through the trees, tasting the air, when she picked up the smell of something. Something she didn't recognize. Something that scared her.

She cautiously looked around, the eerie silence impending down on her, when a monster broke through the trees. It's paws were covered in spikes, leaving claw marks in the soil. Dapplepaw tried to run, but the monster was too fast for her. Snowpaw came into view.

"Snowpaw! Help!"

Snowpaw turned, eyes narrow, it his eyes widened when he saw the monster rolling forwards on its sharp claws.

Dapplepaw could feel the monster on her tail, and let out a yelp when it's claws scraped her paw. She tripped. She spun around until she was facing the big, yellow monster. She flinched, scrambling to get back up, when she felt an overwhelming pain shoot through her left foreleg. She slid to the side, struggling to dislodge her leg, but the pain was too extreme. The monster kept going over her leg, barely missing the rest of her.

Dapplepaw felt the world going black, the last thing she saw being Snowpaw's worried face.

**Dun dun dun! Dapplepaw plushies to whoever guesses what kind of vehicle the monster was!**


	10. Chapter 9

Snowpaw's eyes widened as he looked at Dapplepaw's twisted, bloody leg, the sound of the monster fading in the distance. The wound looked beyond repair, bone sticking out and blood gushing on to the grass.

_This is all my fault._

Looking around wildly, he seized Dapplepaw's scruff, dragging her in direction of the camp. "Help," he called weakly through Dapplepaw's fur.

Snowpaw finally came into camp, dragging the tortoiseshell apprentice behind him. He dropped her with a thud. All eyes turned towards him. All went silent.

Bramblestar ran forwards, breaking the silent spell. "What happened?" he exclaimed, leaning down to sniff Dapplepaw's bent leg. He then suddenly sat up, alarmed. "Jayfeather!"

Snowpaw fought back tears. "W-we were hunting, then the monster came, and then-." He couldn't bring himself to say it. It was too terrible and all his fault.

Jayfeather nosed his way into the slowly gathering crowd surrounding Dapplepaw. He leaned down to study the wound.

"There is infection here," he mewed, putting his paw on the gash, causing Dapplepaw to flinch. "It will spread if I don't do something soon. The only way Dapplepaw has the slightest chance of surviving is if she loses the leg."

The onlooking cats gasped, and Squirrelflight called out, "How do you plan to do that?"

"I'm not sure," Jayfeather sighed, "but I'll figure something out. I have to." He then grabbed her by the scruff, and carried her to the medicine cat den.

The Clan silently watched them go, the only sounds being Dovewing's sobs for her daughter, until Bramblestar stepped forward. "I know it is a sad time right now, but we have a warrior ceremony to perform," he said. "Hopefully this will cheer us up, and give us hope for Dapplepaw. Snowpaw, step forward. I call apon StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has shown great bravery during his training, and brought Dapplepaw back after she was injured. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code as long as you live?"

Snowpaw wasn't sure. It was his fault Dapplepaw was getting her leg amputated by Jayfeather that very minute. He shook his head, debating on what to do. He shook his head. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Snowpaw, from this moment on, you shall be known as Snowleap. StarClan honors your bravery and consideration, and welcomes you as a full member of ThunderClan."

As the Clan weakly called out his new name, Snowleap began to have doubts. He wasn't brave, seeing he had dodged the monster instead of saving Dapplepaw, and he definitely wasn't considerate. Not once had he thought about how Dapplepaw felt when he called her a medicine cat. He licked Bramblestar's shoulder respectfully, then sat down, head hanging.

Snowleap watched, silently as Dewpaw became Dewsplash, and Amberpaw became Ambersky. After the last calls of his sister's name faded away, he prepared to get up and leave, but Bramblestar called out.

"I have one more warrior name to give today. Jayfeather, bring Dapplepaw out."

Snowpaw turned with new interest, watching as the medicine cat carried Dapplepaw out. The removal of her infected let seemed successful, with cobwebs plastered where her leg used to be.

"Dapplepaw was to young to come this close to death," Bramblestar continued. "She was a brave apprentice, and deserves a warrior name to be called by in StarClan if she doesn't make it."

Snowleap suppressed a sob.

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Dappleleaf." Dappleleaf! Dappleleaf!"

"Dappleleaf, Dappleleaf," the audience chanted, getting louder with each call. "Dappleleaf! Dappleleaf!"

"Dappleleaf!" Snowleap yowled to the sky, louder than all the rest.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated lately. Summer makes my brain lazy, but now that I am back in school, and my brain is back on work mode, there will be lots more updates. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Warriors.**

Dappleleaf stirred, blinking her eyes open. She lifted her head, gazing at her surroundings. Where am I? she thought to herself.

She sat up, still looking around her. She was in a forest, where the stars seemed embedded in the trees. Everything had a special glimmer to it. I'm in StarClan! She craned her neck to look behind her, and noticed that odd glimmer in her own pelt as well. Dappleleaf gasped.

I'm not dead, am I?!

"Hello Dappleleaf," a voice sounded behind her. She whirled around to see a blue-gray she-cat padding towards her.

"Bluestar," Dappleleaf breathed in admiration.

Bluestar dipped her head. "Welcome to StarClan, Dappleleaf," she mewed, leaning forward to touch noses with her.

Dappleleaf tapped her nose against Bluestar's, then leaned back, worry filling her eyes. "Bluestar, am I," she gulped, "dead?"

"Bluestar lowered her gaze, sighing. "No, my dear, but very close. You have lost your leg to the monster."

Dappleleaf's eyes widened, and she quickly looked down at her leg. Sure enough, where it used to be, there was a stump, with a wispy, ghost-like foreleg protruding from it. Curious, she lifted the ghost-paw, watching it flex like her normal one did.

"It's called Phantom Limb. You'll get used to it," Bluestar meowed, getting Dappleleaf's attention. "Come."

Dappleleaf followed Bluestar through the starry forest, watching, dumbfounded, as her 'Phantom Limb' worked just like her old one did, supporting her and letting her walk normally. They walked for some time, until Bluestar stopped at a large, clear body of water.

"This is StarClan's lake. It is what we use to look down on the Clans," Bluestar told Dappleleaf. "Come closer."

Dappleleaf hesitantly padded towards the lake, looking at its surface. When she reached the water's edge, she gazed into the depths, and did a double take.

The water, instead of showing the reflection of the sky, showed the lake and the territories. Dappleleaf looked at all the territories, amazed by the pool's powers.

Bluestar tapped her on the shoulder. "Come. I must show you something." Obliging, Dappleleaf stood and followed Bluestar some more. This time they didn't go far, stopping where the lake reflected ThunderClan camp. Bluestar motioned for Dappleleaf to sit, and dipped her claw in the water.

The ripples covered the camp, making it indecipherable. Finally, the water stilled, and, in the camp's place, was a little patch that showed a picture of what was happening in the camp.

There's Snowpaw! Dappleleaf thought, staring into the patch. And Amberpaw, and Bramblestar... and there's me! I look terrible! Oh, my leg! Dappleleaf stared worriedly at the picture, when suddenly the figures started moving. They all gathered around the little Dappleleaf, and began to solemnly howl, their voices getting louder with each call.

"Dappleleaf! Dappleleaf!"

Dappleleaf choked back a sob. "I need to go back," she cried to Bluestar. "I can't die now!"

Bluestar nodded, looking at the ground. "I know," she mewed. "I know." Suddenly, she brightened. "Come with me," she meowed excitedly, running into the forest. Dappleleaf stared after her, the ran behind her.

Bluestar came to a rest at a clearing where two cats stood guard. "I wish," she gasped, "to see the founders." The two cats looked at each other, nodded, and stepped aside.

Inside the clearing, it was almost like a mini-camp. There were five small dens, with four cats sitting outside of them. They sat over a large fresh kill pile, sharing tongues and discussing their days. Bluestar stood in the entrance for a while, waiting. When none of these cats responded, she cleared her throat.

The huge, gold tom looked up first. He stood up, towering over Dappleleaf and Bluestar, and padded towards them. Dappleleaf cowered back in fear, but to her surprise, a big, silly grin spread across his face.

"Bluestar!" he boomed. "How wonderful it is to see you!"

Bluestar smiled up at him. "Great to see you too, Thunderstar!"

Thunderstar shook is head. "No, no," he meowed in his loud voice, "call me Thunder, please." He looked down, and, for the first time, noticed Dappleleaf. "Who is this?"

Bluestar looked at Dappleleaf. "This is Dappleleaf," she told Thunder. "A..." she paused, trying to put to words what Dappleleaf was. "Warrior of ThunderClan," she finished, looking back up at Thunder. "She is, actually, the reason I came to speak with you.

Thunder beamed down at the duo. "Well, you're in luck. Clear Sky is visiting us from the StarClan of SkyClan today. Come with me." He bounded towards the other cats, who had looked up and stared at Bluestar and Dappleleaf for a while now. "Clear Sky," Thunder bellowed, sticking his nose in the den on the farthest edge, which, when Dappleleaf looked closely, had an odd, square shaped cat head with a tree in the center. As she looked around, in fact, all of the dens had one, but all different in a way. The one next to Clear Sky's had the same cat, but with a little swirl inside. The next one had two shadowy eyes and a shadowy mouth, the next with two squiggles that formed a river, and the last with a thunderbolt lashing through the center. Dappleleaf stared at them all. What does it mean?

She padded towards the gathering cats, and noticed that all of them looked old. Faded. She could see a tree though both Thunder and the black she-cat when they stood facing each other. Dumbfounded, she walked up and joined the group, just as a silver-gray tom emerged from the cat-with-tree den. Clear Sky.

Bluestar dipped her head to each of the five other cats, and sat down. The others did too, and Dappleleaf hurriedly sat as well.

"Thunder, River Ripple, Tall Shadow, Wind Runner, Clear Sky," Bluestar greeted. "I have a favor to ask of you. Dappleleaf here is on the brink of dying in her Clan, but I do not think she is ready to die. I ask to send her back to the Clans."

This caused a lot of murmuring between the great cats. As the noise grew, Thunder stood up. "Silence!"

There was silence.

Clear Sky was the first to speak again. "She is crippled," he sneered. "Look at her leg. She can't serve her Clan with that."

Thunder hissed. "You swore not to take up those ways again after the battle!" Clear Sky only shot a poisonous look at Thunder.

"I'm not sure..." Tall Shadow mewed.

"Wait," Bluestar meowed, standing. "There is one more thing you need to know." She then gathered all the cats and whispered something to them. Dappleleaf strained to hear, but they pulled away before she could pick up anything.

The founders turned and stared at Dappleleaf in surprise. Wind Runner stepped forward, and, without warning, spat, "Which herb expels poison?"

Without thinking, Dappleleaf answered. "Yarrow." Her eyes widened, and she slapped her ghost-paw to her mouth.

Wind Runner didn't lift her gaze. "You are right," she calmly said. "She must go back. River Ripple, will you do the honor?"

River Ripple nodded, and led Dappleleaf through some reeds and to a pond. He dipped his claws in the pool, and like what happened at the lake, the ripples stilled to show the ThunderClan camp, this time without any cats in the area. Dappleleaf looked back to see Bluestar standing behind her. "Go on," she whispered.

Sucking in her breath, she waded into the water. Closing her eyes, she slipped beneath the surface.


	12. Chapter 11

Dappleleaf stirred, then cracked open one eye. Immediately, pain washed over her body. She found help but yowl.

"She's awake!" She heard Jayfeather called, and immediately she was swarmed.

"Dappleleaf, honey, are you okay?"

"She looks like she's in pain!"

"Her leg looks even grosser up close!"

"Get back! Get back! Give her air!"

Dappleleaf struggled to open her eyes to see her mother and father standing above her, along with Mudpaw and Snowleap._ Wait, Snowleap?_

"Thank StarClan you're okay!" Snowleap exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"For what?" Dappleleaf croaked. The pain from her leg was dulling now as Jayfeather rubbed something on it. Her nose twitched. It was marigold.

Snowleap stifled a sniffle. "I told you to hunt over there! It's all my fault!"

"It is not," Dappleleaf mewed. "I'm the one who didn't move when I saw the monster coming."

"It's neither of your faults," Dovewing said, licking Dappleleaf's ear. "It's sad that Dappleleaf lost a leg, but it's not anyone's fault."

Dappleleaf sat up suddenly. "I lost a leg?" she screamed, bending back. Sure enough, there was a stump where one of her hind legs used to be.

"It's ok," Snowleap, Dovewing, and Bumblestripe said at the exact same time.

"I'll help you," Snowleap assured.

Dappleleaf struggled to stand up, and stumbled. Jayfeather and Snowleap pressed on both sides to keep her upright.

"I don't want you doing anything crazy yet," Jayfeather warned.

"Let her stretch her legs," Dovewing mewed, but Jayfeather didn't looked convinced.

"I'll stay with her," Snowleap added.

Dappleleaf sighed, but she didn't argue. Snowleap still pressed against her as she hobbled out of the den. She stumbled a bit but Snowleap kept her upright.

They came out to the clearing. Cats everywhere stopped and stared, but none dared to come close. Dappleleaf sat down, struggling to find balance. Snowleap sat next to her and balanced her out.

"This is crazy, isn't it," he meowed, looking sideways at Dappleleaf.

"It's not your fault," she reminded him.

"Yes it is!" he cried. "I shouldn't have dared you to hunt by the monster!"

Dappleleaf nuzzled Snowleap, then drew back, realizing what she just did.

"It's okay," Snowleap purred. "It's not like it's a big deal."

"Sure it is," Dappleleaf joked. "You hated me before this!"

"Well at least your living in the medicine den now, medicine cat." Both Dappleleaf and Snowleap burst into laughter.

Snowleap suddenly grew serious. "Does it hurt, though?"

"What?"

Snowleap indicated the stump where Dappleleaf's leg used to be.

"Oh," she mumbled, licking her chest fur in embarrassment. "Not anymore. It hurt more when I woke up. But I'm fine now."

"Good," Snowleap murmured. He leaned forward and started grooming her. The force bumped her a bit, and she toppled over. Once again, the two began giggling again. Snowleap grabber the scruff of her neck and pulled her back up.

"You're okay!" a voice called, and Ambersky came bounding up to Dappleleaf. Immediately she began fussing over her.

"Stop," Dappleleaf cried. "I'm okay."

"And thank StarClan for that," Dewsplash meowed, coming to join his siblings. "You should have seen Snowleap's face when he dragged you back. Priceless!" Dewsplash chuckled, and Dappleleaf giggled a bit. Not it was Snowleap's turn to lick his chest fur embarrassedly.

"It's okay," Dappleleaf comforted him, licking his ear.

"Oooh," Ambersky and Dewspash teased.

"It doesn't mean anything," Snowleap hissed.

"Sure it doesn't," Dewsplash laughed, sitting next to Dappleleaf. "So, what happens next?"

"What do you mean," Dappleleaf asked.

"Well, you can't become a warrior now," Ambersky reminded her. She suddenly got a mischievous look in her eyes. "You could be a medicine cat."

Dappleleaf shoved her lightly as not to fall over. "No way!"

"Im kidding, I'm kidding," Ambersky giggled.

Mudpaw began to approach, the look in his eyes implying he didn't know if he was welcome in the group. With a pang Dappleleaf realized how left out he must feel. She had her warrior name already because she would never get the chance to pass her exam. He was still a 'paw, and all alone.

"Hey Mudpaw!" she called to her brother. He perked up and trotted over.

"Hey sis," he mewed, nuzzling her. "How are you?"

"I'm great," she purred, snuggling close to her littermate. Even though he was still a 'paw, he was still taller than her.

"Are you ready for the final exam? It should be close." Dappleleaf asked Mudpaw.

"In a half moon. I'm really sad you can't take it with me," he sighed.

"It's ok," Dappleleaf reassured him. "I will be screaming the loudest when you get your warrior name." Mudpaw smiled.

"Dappleleaf," a voice cried from across the clearing. She saw Bramblestar and Jayfeather walking towards her. She also noticed Briarlight scuffling after them.

Bramblestar motioned with his head, and Snowleap, Ambersky, Dewsplash, and Mudpaw walked away. Snowleap shot an encouraging glance at her before running to Squirrelflight for patrols.

"We need to talk about what you will do now," Bramblestar said, and Jayfeather nodded. "You can't be a warrior, at least not now, and you've clearly protested your becoming a medicine cat." Dappleleaf nodded. "However," the leader continued, "You have shown a great knowledge for herbs, so we thought, for the time being, you could share a nest with Briarlight in the medicine cat den."

Dappleleaf sighed. Living in the medicine den practically meant being a medicine cat. Although, Snowleap didn't seem interested in teasing her anymore. She watched as the white tom exited the hollow with a hunting group.

"Okay," she said at last. Briarlight smiled.

"It will be nice having a friend besides Jayfeather. And plus, he wants me to train you to strengthen your muscles and gain balance." Briarlight bounced a bit.

Both Bramblestar and Jayfeather pressed against her sides and led her to the medicine den, and Dappleleaf squared her shoulders. _Whatever happens_, she thought to herself, t_here's no going back now._

**Mudpaw will become a warrior soon. What should his warrior name be? **


End file.
